pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zinnia
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name= |size=x340px |image=Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire Zinnia.png |caption=Art from |gender=Female |region=Hoenn |trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, Lorekeeper |hometown=Unknown |relatives=Unnamed grandmother |game=yes |generation= |games= |team=yes |teamname=Team Magma , Team Aqua |teamrank=Grunt }} Zinnia is a mysterious Draconid woman and a Pokémon Trainer from Hoenn. She is described as a special person who holds the key to the Delta Episode in , on a trip to accomplish her objectives. Zinnia uses in battle, including a she can Mega Evolve into using her Mega Anklet. She also travels with a female nicknamed Aster. She is the only character in the games to have the Lorekeeper. Zinnia makes two cameo appearances prior to the Delta Episode, disguised as a / . She is first seen after the exits Petalburg Woods on the way to Rustboro City. Her second appearance is during the montage cutscene in Mossdeep City after the player saves Hoenn from Primal / . After the player defeats and becomes , Zinnia is shown in a cutscene discarding her team's uniform. She then meets the player at their home before breaking into Professor Birch's home and stealing / 's Key Stone. Later, when the player visits Granite Cave looking for a on Steven's request, she appears studying the cave's ancient painting. After a short conversation, Zinnia asks to battle with the player. At the Meteor Falls, while looking for a Meteorite Shard, the player and Steven learn from an old Draconid woman that Zinnia joined Team Magma /Team Aqua and manipulated them in the hopes of having Groudon /Kyogre resurrected in order to call back to the to destroy the meteoroid, being fully aware of the fact that her actions would risk the lives of many people and . However, as the player had managed to stop the super-ancient Pokémon, she had been forced to change her plan. Zinnia makes another appearance at Mossdeep Space Center, listening in on Professor Cozmo's plan to send the oncoming meteoroid to another dimension using technology powered by the Meteorite Shards. Believing this plan will doom the world of another dimension to destruction, she destroys the device, then steals the Key Stone from the head of the team she had joined and challenges the player to meet her at the Sky Pillar. After the player secures permission to enter the Sky Pillar from Wallace, Zinnia explains the lore of the Draconids as they ascend the tower together. At the top floor, she uses the stolen Key Stones to summon Rayquaza to the Sky Pillar, but her plan fails when Rayquaza does not Mega Evolve despite her efforts. Just as she falls into despair, the Meteorite the player has been carrying for much of the game activates and is consumed by Rayquaza, granting it its missing power. Once the player has captured Rayquaza and added it to their party, Zinnia teaches it , then challenges the player to one last battle (which the player does not need to win to progress). Once the player has gone into space with Mega Rayquaza, destroyed the meteoroid and battled , Zinnia disappears from the Sky Pillar. She leaves behind a note with Aster thanking the player for their help. Later at Meteor Falls, her grandmother tells her that she should find her own purpose in life now that she is freed from her lifelong duty. She agrees and leaves her with the player before departing. Zinnia's whereabouts after this point are unknown. Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire characters Category:Dragon-type Trainers